RobRae: Raven and Robin oneshot
by AmourRabin
Summary: Raven wakes up feeling strange, but what does Starfire tell her that worries Damian? ONESHOT


**Authors Note: Hey everyone, this is a little oneshot I came up with and, as it is my first one, it is probably bad. Secondly, this is NOT Grayson, this Robin is Damian Wayne, inspired from 2016's Teen Titans Vs the Justice League. But enough said, enjoy!**

It was a normal morning at the Titans HQ, Starfire had Beast boy and Blue beetle sparing with Nightwing's help, Damian was still sleeping after his all-night training session, still venting over something, and Raven was just waking up.

Authors note: Hey everyone, this is a little oneshot I came up with and, as it is my first one, it is probably bad. Secondly, this is NOT Grayson, this Robin is Damian Wayne, inspired from 2016's Teen Titans Vs the Justice League. But enough said, enjoy!

It was a normal morning at the Titans HQ, Starfire had Beast boy and Blue beetle sparing with Nightwing's help, Damian was still sleeping after his all-night training session, still venting over something, and Raven was just waking up.

 **Raven's pov:**

*YAWN*

What is wrong with me? my chest feels like my father is about to emerge from it. Starfire might know... Or Robin. He's smart...kind...adorab...I mean admirable. *Ahem* Why did I call him adorable, he's not a puppy... except for his eyes... Mothers of Azarath, why do I speak of him this way?

 **Pov end:**

Raven, confused about her feelings got out of her bed, changed and went to find Starfire instead. She entered the training room as Blue beetle was firing at Beast boy, who had taken the form of an eagle, darting through the hail of shots, all under the watchful eye of nightwing. By this point, Starfire noticed her entrance and told him to keep the boys busy. She approached Raven with a quizzical look and started to ask what was wrong, however, Raven quickly cut her off.

"Somewhere else...it's personal." Starfire took note of how slightly different she was acting and took her into the lounge before closing the door. She proceeded with her question once again.

"Is everything okay Raven, you seem... distracted?"

"I can feel something, something that I have not felt before. It is nothing to do with my father but it feels strange." Raven truly could not understand what was going on but she continued. "My chest is throbbing and I keep thinking about one person. Even when I do something else, completely unrelated to them, I always think of him." She sat there, brooding, waiting for Starfire to say something. Starfire was thinking of what was described before coming to a realisation.

"I think I may know what it is, I felt the same about Nightwing." This remark made Raven's eyes widen in utter shock. "It's the human emotion of love." Raven looked at the floor and started to think, and panic, 'Am...am I in love...with Robin?' She sat there trying to take in her situation, not realising that Starfire was going through her experiences of when Nightwing was being romantic towards her.

Raven shot to her feet and dashed out of the door, her mind flooding with everything. So much so she didn't notice Damian/Robin sleepily trudging down the hallway towards her and barged straight into his shoulder, nearly making him fall over.

"Ahh! Huh? Wait, was that Raven? Something's wrong. I need to..." He began walking to try and follow her but Starfire cut him off.

"No, she just needs some time alone, she will be okay."

"She's not acting like herself." He had been there long enough to know when Raven was acting up. And with that, he raced of leaving Starfire anxious yet at ease because of how caring he had become of Raven in the past few months.

Raven's was out at her meditation spot in the trees. Her so-called 'love' for robin was something she didn't expect to plague her thoughts. She couldn't stop her thoughts of his smile, his charm, his inginuity,

...HIM...

She cleared her mind as much as she could, and it was slowly working, She felt like she could finally stop thinking about him but as they say 'speak of the devil...'

"Raven? Are you alright? You scared me running off that way." Damian pushed apart the foliage like he did on his first night and saw her sitting with her knees buried into her chest. Raven panicked, she didn't know what to say. She just sat there looking away from him because she was embarrassed about worrying him but her silence worried him more. "Raven...what's wrong? I saw how you left Starfire and you haven't said a word. Please, talk to me." He sat down, trying to see any signs on her face of what was wrong with her, but the way she had hid her face made it impossible. He couldn't take this silence and was getting up to leave, feeling defeated, when he felt a tug at his arm. He looked back at Raven who had taken her hood off as she said stood there in front of him...

"Damian... I think I'm in love with you..."

He was about to ask her how she came to that conclusion but she had let her instinct guide her mouth to his the moment she had finished and she began to kiss him. He was startled by her sudden action but didn't back away, he kissed her back and they kept going until they needed to break for air.

Raven felt guilty for that moment of madness, her cheeks tinted a slight red. "Sorry, I just..."

Damian knew exactly what to tell her...

The truth

"It's alright, truth is Raven, I love you too..." she thought a demon had rigged this from the start but he continued "Ever since that day when we went to the amusement park, I started having a crush on you. We laughed, so hard I almost started crying. Almost." He emphasised "I had such an amazing time that day that I didn't want it to end." Raven stared at him. Damian, a hardened assassin of all people had just said that he liked her back "The only reason I keep training until early morning because I can't sleep when I know you're just across the hall."

Nothing was said for the next few minutes, Raven just hugged the boy wonder, HER boy wonder. They stayed quiet like this for what felt like eternity, until...

"Hey Starfire is looking for yo...oh!" Raven jumped off of Damian and he just scratched his head as soon as they heard Nightwing but he saw them hugging. "It's cool, just wanted to tell you that Cyborg boom-tubed some pizza and a movie over, just wanted to let you know." Richard then tapped the side of his nose twice whilst staring at Damian to say 'your secret is safe with me.' "Carry on!" He yelled walking back towards the tower.

Damian looked at Raven and she looked back at him. "Pizza,movie and cuddle? heh." Robin sheepishly suggested, half expecting to get blasted into next week. Raven giggled and smiled back at him, surprising him with her choice of words...

"I would love that!"

 **And there we are! plz r &r and thnx for reading!**


End file.
